Today, is a Good Day
by aivilien
Summary: "Today is a good day. Seandainya kau tidak di sini, Malfoy," gumam Rose ketika ia membawa tungkainya menyebrangi jalan.


Harry Potter copyright by JK Rowling

A fanfiction of Rose Weasley and Scorpius MalfoyㅡNext Generation

Rose Weasley melangkahkan tungkainya di trotoar jalanan muggle. Hari ini ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya di salah satu kedai hasil rekomendasi ibunya, dengan membaca sebuah novel yang dibelikan ibunya di toko buku muggle. Menurut ibunya, penulis novel yang dibacanya itu sering menghabiskan waktu di kedai itu.

Rasanya menyenangkan ketika berkesempatan keluar dari dunia sihir. Libur musim panasnya yang singkat dihabiskan dengan bermalam di flat milik neneknya. Walau kakek dan neneknya selalu mengawasi kesehatan giginya dengan melarang permen muggle yang dianggap dapat merusak kesehatan gigi, Rose harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmati apa yang ada di dunia muggle ini.

Kemudian, sampailah ia pada kedai tak bernama itu. Benar, kedai itu tak punya nama, hanya tulisan kedai dengan papan tua di atas pintu masuknya. Tidak banyak orang di dalam sana, tetapi Rose memilih duduk di bagian luar, dengan meja berkanopi ditemani ice lemon tea yang lagi-lagi direkomendasikan ibunya.

Baru saja Rose menyesap minumannya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing dengan jas hitam yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Weasley," ucap sosok itu. Rose mengernyit dan maniknya jatuh pada kelabu yang kini dengan seenaknya duduk di depannya. Mengambil minumannya dan menyesapnya, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar semburan keluar dari mulut sosok itu.

"Minuman macam apa ini?"

Rose tidak repot-repot menjelaskan. Ia hanya melanjutkan bacaannya tanpa menggubris manik kelabu yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat. Rasanya seperti dikuliti, tapi Rose tidak peduli. Di hadapannya kini ialah salah satu penyihir yang terkenal akan kerasisannya antara dunia sihir dan muggle. Yang setiap harinya mengejek penyihir kelahiran muggle dan mengutuk anak-anak kelas satu kelahiran muggle. Well, bisa ditebak siapa penyihir dengan kepala pirang platina berdagu runcing bermata kelabu yang kini melotot pada Rose.

"Telinga, Weasley." Scorpius Malfoy menatap gadis dengan surai merah panjang dengan mata biru yang berpakaian ala muggle itu. Scorpius benci mengatakan bahwa Rose Weasley tampak berbeda dan kelihatan lebih menarik ketika ia memakai kaos berleher v dan celana pendek yang menampilkan pahanya, pakaian khas muggle yang kekurangan bahan, pikir Scorpius.

Setidaknya begitu bagi Scorpius. Tapi tidak bagi muggle lainnya yang melewati meja mereka. Scorpius tampak aneh dengan jasnya. Seorang remaja dengan jas hitam dan tatanan rambut seperti disetrika rasanya aneh berkeliaran di London ketika musim panas. Dalam mati Rose menahan tawa akan setelan Scorpius. Fashion terrorist.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Scorpius bertanya setelah memangil pelayan dan memesan air mineral ketimbang cola dengan es seperti remaja London. Oh, kau lupa. Scorpius bukan remaja London yang menikmati musim panas dengan bersenang-senang. Ia hanyalah Scorpius Malfoy penyihir muda menyebalkan yang salah kostum dan terdampar di kota metropolitan seperti London.

"Sejak kapan apa yang kubaca menjadi penting bagimu, eh, Malfoy?" Rose bahkan tidak menoleh. Ia mengatakannya dengan mata terus terarah pada deretan kata-kata yang jauh lebih menarik daripada wajag Scorpius Malfoy yang tiba-tiba mengerut.

Today, is a good day—seandainya Scorpius tidak berada di depannya. Tidak memandangi Rose yang tekun membaca. Tidak meminum air mineral dari botolnya seperti model komersial yang Rose lihat di televisi kakeknya. Tidak dengan sabar melipat tangannya dan menumpukkannya pada meja. Tidak dengan salah satu tangannya yang terulur menyusupkan salah satu anak rambut Rose yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Hei! Sejak kapan Scorpius bersikap semanis itu?

Bangun, Rose. Kau pasti bermimpi. Yang benar saja, Scorpius Malfoy tidak pernah berbuat hal manis. Tidak, hal manis tidak pernah masuk akan daftar sikap Scorpius yang sudah dihafal Rose secara merinci.

Ups, ketahuan!

Baik. Tidak usah dijelaskan, kalau begitu?

"Kapan kau selesai?" Suara Scorpius terdengar serak. Kemudian lelaki itu berdeham. Menutupinya, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Rose yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang dibacanya. Sekali lagi, Scorpius benci rasanya begitu dirinya merasakan endorfinnya naik ketika kelabunya menangkap birunya.

Jemari Rose dengan seketika menutup novelnya. "Aku selesai," katanya, kemudian memasukkan novel itu pada tas selempangnya dan bangkit dari kursi setelah menyesap tetes terakhir minumannya.

"_Today is a good day_. Seandainya kau tidak di sini, Malfoy," gumam Rose ketika ia membawa tungkainya menyebrangi jalan. Scorpius berlari mengikutinya.

"_Today is a good day_, kau tahu? Kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini jika aku tidak merasakan hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk berkunjung ke London setelah seminggu lebih tidak menemukanmu di dunia sihir!" Scorpius yang kini berjalan di sebelah Rose menarik lengan Rose, membuat mereka berhenti di depan toko musik yang mengalunkan lagu yang tak dikenal keduanya namun cukup merasuk di benak masing-masing.

**_Today is a good day_**

**_I decided to visit her_**

**_Looking into her eyes that makes me flutters_**

**_Today is a good day_**

**_I take her hand_**

**_Walk on the sidewalk_**

**_Share our feelings_**

**_Today is a good day_**

"_Today is a good day_," ucap Scorpius. Ia mengulurkan tangannya guna meraih telapak tangan Rose, merasakan jemari hangat yang menyambutnya. Rose Weasley tidak menyahut, ia hanya merasakan genggaman Scorpius yang erat di antara jemarinya. Saling bertaut.

Today is a good day.

Terinsipari dari quote yang saya dapat di line deco. Ide absurd. Lirik lagunya juga absurd, olahan saya dan asal-asalanㅡterimakasih pada dellfidell yang telah memperbaiki grammer liriknya yesh'-'ㅡdan ini adalah penpik kedua saya di fandom harpot, jadi mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya.

Tq/?


End file.
